


It's All Fine With You Around

by SecretCodeLyokan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphynecentric, Also I'll try to include all of the mentioned relationships, Also I'm sorry if I sounded offensive on chapter 3, Also lots of Papyton, Also possibily, And Curses and homophobia later on, Anxiety, Depression, Dog Marriage, F/F, Human AU, I had this planned for a long time, I'll add more characters & relationships later on, Let's see how it'll go, M/M, Mostly Alphyne, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Some of them are just sorta background though unfortunately for now, Suicidal Thoughts, because I'm cruel and because this is the Human World, but nothing too graphic, papyton, the latter at least, the rest is a little more graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretCodeLyokan/pseuds/SecretCodeLyokan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(HUMAN AU)<br/>When top-student Alphys is expelled less than two weeks after the start of the second year of High School for causing an...Accident, she must now start anew in Dremurr High School. But not all is easily for the anxious and socially-awkward teen.<br/>Luckily, she now has a new friend. But with the arrival of an old one, past and problems arising and The Accident still haunting Alphys everywhere, who knows if it'll all end well...without any broken hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been meant to try for a long time. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I've tried a little more "spacey" format this time...  
> As always, Read, comment your thoughts and such, and pray I'll post the next chapter in a few weeks. Love you all! :)

The clock on the left wall of the dark office was the only thing that could be heard in the sea of silence right now present in said room. It went on and on, like a stick beating a tree, the sound echoing all around. It was strangely uncomfortable, and maybe even a little creepy; in short, it wasn’t a pleasing sound.  
  
The fact that the curtains were drawn made it all even less welcoming; hardly any light passed through them, but just a thin one on the top, where the cover was broken, shining a thin yellow line on the pavement. And, in this darkness, on two chairs more or less in front of each other, sat two people: one of them, an enormous man in his forties, sat just behind the desk in the middle of the room, towering over the second human, a short and slightly chubby 16-year-old, shaking in her seat. .  
  
For a long time, the only sound that could be heard was that darned clock, ticking like nobody’s business. Then, slowly, the man cleared his throat, trying to bring her attention towards him.  
  
“Miss Goulen…”  
  
The young teen had her head bowed, not even forcing herself to look up him: she was obviously scared of him, and maybe something else: the silence and sense of tension, maybe?  
  
“Miss Goulen” he repeated, slightly more severely. This, however, changed nothing; actually, it made the young teen squeeze her eyes shut, only he couldn’t see it because of the darkness.  
  
“Miss Goulen” The man insisted a third time. Then, realizing by the way she has started to ever so slightly whimper he was going nowhere that way, he shifted in his seat, then murmured, with a more gentle and friendly tone:  
  
“Alphys”  
  
This did the trick; the young girl immediately and really quickly rose her head, probably nearly snapping something: did she get on his nerves? Had it been the whimpering?  
  
_As if you weren’t in enough trouble already._ She scolded herself.  
  
“Alphys” He repeated again. “Are you ok?”  
  
The girl felt her muscles tense for some reason at that simple question. Maybe it was the fear of the ones that would’ve surely followed? Or maybe it was just that lump in her throat, the one thing that had prevented her from screaming, crying, and having a cardiac arrest? Wait, no, it didn’t prevent the last thing from happening. She knew this because she felt as if she was going to die by it right then, right now.  
  
“N-no…” she managed to stutter, nearly spitting the words out of her mouth.  
  
Seeing her so fragile and nervous, the man gave her a sympathetic smile, but she didn’t see it in the dark.  
Dark…Maybe it was the darkness of the room which made her nervous? It certainly did look and feel really unpleasant. And knowing there wasn’t even one lamp made it even worse.  
  
Maybe, if there was more light...it could be easier?  
  
“Uh…M-Mister Asgore?” She mumbled, pointing a shaky finger to the window behind him. “C-could you pl-please open the w-w-window? I-I-I don’t like the dark…”  
  
“Huh? Or, silly me” Asgore’s smile grew, as he slapped himself on the head. “I always forget to open it; must be why my wife gives me dirty looks half of the time I’m at home…”  
  
The man stood up from his chair, and walked towards the window to remove the covers. He stumbled a little on his way and nearly tripped on a few boxes, also ending up slapping the wall a thousand times because he couldn’t find the rope to pull up the binds; eventually, he managed to find it and started pulling it. As he did so, he started saying aloud a story about how this of not opening windows or not raising the binds became a habit of his, but Alphys wasn’t really listening: she was facing the floor, sweat trickling down her face like rain. Then, as the sunlight slowly started pouring into the room, somehow passing through her large square glasses and into her eyes, she shut both of them tightly, anxiety and worry slowly creeping inside her like a serpent.  
  
“There!” Asgore paused to look at the window. “It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?”  
  
“Mmhmm” The young girl nodded a little uncertainly: honestly no, it wasn’t a beautiful day…not to her, at least. It could've rained for all she could care, it wouldn't change her situation.  
  
“Ok, then” the older man turned towards his desk and sat on his chair with a light thump; Alphys immediately jerked her head upwards at that again, then stopped to stare at the man in front of her: his blonde hair and beard now seemed much paler in the sunlight, and in his eyes there was twinkle of sympathy, which seemed to slowly relax her. He seemed to be dressed in a pretty much formal attire, which consisted in brown coat and pants, but she could see from his unbuttoned coat that the shirt he was wearing had “#1 Dad” written on it. This cheered her up a little bit more, because it reminded her that, despite everything, her Headmaster wasn’t that much of a bad guy.  
  
“So, anyway” Asgore crossed his hands together, in an attempt to look formal. “Alphys, there is a reason you were called in”  
  
Every single bit of self-confidence and bravery the young teen still had left immediately melted away, and she was one step close to either cry, start shaking, scream, collapse, vomit, or all of the above.  
  
“I-I…”  
  
“Now, now, I know that it wasn’t your fault” The Headmaster tried to soother her. “I was just an accident…”  
  
“Y-you think t-t-that can be ca-called an a-a-accident…?” Alphys stuttered, gripping the hem of her coat.  
  
“Alphys, please…”  
  
“I…T-th-th the Professor…th-th-that wasn’t a no-normal accident…”  
  
“I know, but…”  
  
“I d-on’t know wh-what I’m even d-d-doing here!” The teen cried, as tears started pouring down from her face. “I…I sh-should be i-i-in jail!”  
  
“Don’t say…”  
  
“I’m a m-m-monster” Alphys was now covering her face with her hands. “I messed up b-badly, a-and…a-a-a-nd I’m a failure i-i-in everyth-thing I do…”  
  
“Alphys, calm down, please” Asgore stood up and walked towards her, then slowly patted her shoulder. “It’s going to be ok…you’re a smart girl, and jail is certainly the last place you’ll be going to”  
  
“M-my parents a-are going to k-k-kill me” she wailed. “Or, more likely, -t-they’ll probably k-k-kick me out or s-s-s-something…”  
  
“They’ll never do that”  
  
“S-sir, you don’t e-e-even know t-t-them…” she turned her head to look at him. “T-t-they didn’t e-e-even pay t-t-the hospital b-b-bill for m-m-my brother w-w-when…”  
  
“Alphys, I understand this is a very hard time for you, but I promise, everything is going to be ok” Asgore soothed her, as he gently rubbed her shoulder. “I’ve already talked to your parents, so that won’t be a problem. (Alphys whined at this, but very quietly to not interrupt him) I also managed to make sure that jail will be the most unlikely place you’ll end up in; but…” Asgore sighed heavily, and the teen turned towards him again, feeling her stomach starting to twist and turn.  
  
_Oh God, this isn’t good. This isn’t good at all…_  
  
“Wh-what is it, s-s-sir?” Alphys asked, her heart beating so fast, she was worried she was really going to have a heart attack right then.  
  
The Headmaster didn’t answer. He just looked at the ground, sadness painted on his face, as an air of dread and suspense filled the room once again, which suddenly seemed darker. And the darned clock was once again the only sound in the room for several minutes, and its ticking felt even more uncomfortable this time.  
  
The young teen started twitching a little, feeling more insecure and scared all of a sudden. She was certain something bad was going to happen, or at least that what Asgore was going to say was going to be really life-changing. Otherwise, why wasn’t he saying anything? Truly, in the one year she had spent in this school so far, the Headmaster had never been so quiet…at least, not that she knew.  
  
_I don’t like this_ She thought, her teeth now slightly chattering. _Not one bit…_  
  
“I…I’m sorry…” he said after what looked like an hour. “I…I just…I’m so sorry, Alphys, but…” he sighed heavily again. “You are a great student, you know, but…”  
  
“Y-yes, sir?” The teen tried to appear as calm as possible, even though she was freaking out inside. She was actually about to slightly pull at her blonde hair, tied in a lateral ponytail and falling on her left shoulder.  
  
The Headmaster sighed once more, then returned back to his seat. He resumed his “serious headmaster” position, but this time he was glancing at the hands on his desk; he briefly closed his eyes for a second, then re-opened them. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he uttered the words that they both feared:  
  
“I’m sorry Alphys, but…there was a meeting to discuss whether you were to keep attending this school or not a few hours ago and…I’m terribly sorry, but it was decided that you were to be expelled from this school for…you know”  
  
Alphys couldn’t speak. There were no words needed. Only actions could, if even barely, represent her emotional state in that moment: tears rolling down her face, nails gripping hard both of her arms as she started shaking in her seat. Her breathing got heavier, and her heart was beating faster and faster. Asgore ran towards her, his mouth opened and closed, but she couldn’t hear him. She couldn’t even hear he darn clock. She could only hear her own head, scolding her over and over.  
  
_Useless…_  
  
_Failure…_  
  
_It’s all your fault…_  
\-----  
  
“Now what are we going to do with her?”  
  
“Calm down…”  
  
“How can I be calm?”  
  
“It’s just…”  
  
“How can _you_ be calm? Your daughter just got expelled!”  
  
“She’s also yours!”  
  
Alphys gripped her bag with a trembling hand, ear positioned near the door as she heard her parents arguing. Again. As always.  
  
Her brother was outside with her, looking at her with sympathetic eyes.  
  
“You ok?” He asked.  
  
“D-d-do I l-l-look ok, Kid?” she said, looking at him with puffy red eyes. “I s-s-screwed up…”  
  
“But Asgore gave you a chance…he helped you” the young blonde boy nodded towards the papers she held in the other hand close to her chest with his head.  
  
His elder sister slightly twitched at that: “H-he was n-n-nice, but…what a-are M-Mum and D-D-Dad going to say?”  
  
“Well, they won’t yell at you any louder, if you really think they're gonna do it”  
  
The teen looked at the ground at that comment, as the shouts got louder and louder and putting her ear to the door to hear them wasn't necessary anymore. Even Kid could hear them clearly now, and he was further away from the door.  
  
“When do you think we should go in?” he asked. “You know I don’t like standing here, even with the poncho on…”  
  
“I-I-I don’t know…” Alphys confessed, as they shouting died down again ,thank goodness. “M-m-maybe when t-t-they c-c-calm down?”  
  
“Good luck with that, sis” Kid walked towards the door, placed his ear on it for a few seconds, then turned towards her and shook his head: “They’re not going to stop until we get in”  
  
The older teen looked at the door, but timidly shook her head, holding her papers even closer to her chest. Her brother sighed, rolling his eyes ever so slightly: sometimes it was pretty ridiculous how he was more brave than his older sister…and he was two years younger!  
  
“Ok, I’ll go first; once the coast is clear, you come in” he said, to reassure her.  
  
It seemed fair to Alphys. So she walked towards the door and opened it for him; she did this because her younger brother Kid couldn’t even if he tried: an accident which had taken the life of his twin sister had also badly severed his arm, whilst the other one had gone numb. He wore a long poncho every day to remember he mustn’t use it, even if this articles of clothing had caused a few problems in the past.  
  
Kid nodded to her in thanks and entered the house, and their parents’ voices got louder for a few seconds. Alphys quickly close the door, drowning the screams, and sat down on the porch.  
  
Now all she had to do was wait.  
\-----  
  
It had been an hour now and the young teen was getting worried: did her parents accidentally kill their own son? Or had something happened to them? Or maybe, they had decided to kick her out and didn't even want to tell her? She shivered at that idea alone, even thoguh she kept telling herself to stop being ridiculous.  
Where could she go if they really kicked her out? Being the shy, awkward and anxious person she was, it had never been easy to make friends. Heck, in her whole life, she maybe had two or three really close ones, if she counted out family! Going to the Laboratory after-school wasn’t improvement either: every student there seemed to already know each other and, while they were all nice to her and she had learned their names, they didn’t really speak that much at lunch time and such…well, they spoke, but she didn’t. The teen was even too shy to ask them out for a friendly meal or outing.  
  
The first friend she ever had was a girl from kindergarten; but that girl went as quickly as she had come. Alphys had been too small at the time to remember why or when it happened. Heck, she couldn’t remember her name or how she looked like! Maybe she wasn’t a friend at all, or only an imaginary one; this was probably the case, but the teen was really sure she had played with her and that she was real. Then again, she could never be sure.  
  
Her second and last friend was from middle school; she could never remember how on Earth he had come into her life like a whirlwind of glitter and dreams that quickly, but he somehow did, and became a very large and important element: her very first friend, imagine! He was kind, protective, and understanding and he cared for her like a younger sister, not to mention he was also her shopping pal (or was it the opposite?); however, one day, some agent spotted him and he left school to “follow his dreams” or something. And she had been alone, again.  
  
It had been more or less two years now since then, but it had felt like two centuries. Two centuries of middle and high school, trying to stay out of the way, manage on her own and not get the attnetion on her too much.  
  
_And now I’m in this freaking mess_ Alphys sighed a little and leaned against the door, holding a few tears. _And I have to start over…_  
  
Suddenly, she heard the _clack!_ of the door knob; with a squeal of surprise, she immediately went away from the door seconds before it was slammed open. Her father was right in front of her, and didn’t seem to be in the best of moods.  
  
“Come in, Alphys” he growled, nodding towards the inside of her house.  
  
The young teen gulped and nodded, then slowly made her way inside, clutching tightly on the papers she still held in front of her chest. She stopped suddenly near the dining room, right in front of her tall mother and Kid, as the front door behind her **(A/N: confusing much?)** closed.  
  
There was silence for a while, and the only thing Alphys could hear was her heart, loudly beating like a drum. She could sense that her current expression was so pathetic, she couldn’t even look at her mother without probably receiving another insult, so her head was lowered, partly also because of the shame.  
  
So, what was the verdict? Guilty? Jail? Death? Out?  
  
“Alphys” her mother sighed heavily. “I know that what happened was an accident, but…you should’ve known better”  
  
_I’m sorry._  
  
“You’re a smart girl, why couldn’t you figure out that this was going to happen?”  
  
_I’m sorry_  
  
“You know how much this could’ve cost us?”  
  
_I’M SORRY_  
  
Alphys felt that she was going to cry: this was her mother, always rubbing salt in her fresh and enormous wounds…never thinking before she spoke.  
  
“Now, Sweetie” Mrs. Goulen tilted her head at her a little. “I know it must be hard for you…”  
  
“Hard for her!” the father interrupted her. “What about me! If word gets out of what happened, we’re ruined!”  
  
“Oh, stop being melodramatic for a second!” her mum rolled her eyes. “Now I know where she gets that”  
  
“The whole Samuel thing was already a bad image for our company” Mr. Goulen continued. “But now, if they’d know my daughter…”  
  
"You and your company; that's all you care!"  
  
"It's serious business!"  
  
"Our family is serious buisness!"  
  
"Well, genius, without _my_ 'serious buisness', this 'serious buisness' we call family won't exist!"  
  
“ENOUGH!” Kid yelled on the top of his lungs.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at him, wide-eyed: Kid never screamed. He had always been quiet, kind and friendly, and it was hard to tick him off or even make him scream at someone. Whoever could do that was either a genius or a really stupid person.  
  
“I know this is a tough time for everyone” he said. “But Alphys has something to tell you about her expulsion…”  
  
“Expulsion, perfect!” Mr. Goulen raised his arms. “As if the accident wasn’t enough…”  
  
“But Dad, this is really important, and it’ll save us time…time Alphys needs to, you know, uh, keep her education…”  
  
He turned towards his older sister and nodded encouragingly. She weakly smiled back, and then started shuffling through the papers in her hands.  
  
“M-Mr. Dreemurr h-h-helped me find a-a new school to…at-attend to” Alphys showed her mother a few papers she had found. “H-h-his wife r-r-runs it and it has g-g-good reviews…he talked to her a-a-and she said t-t-that you just needed t-to confirm…”  
  
Mrs. Goulen read the papers, and slowly started nodding. When she finished, she turned towards her husband, waving them around.  
  
"They’re offering to sign her up for half price, and we’ll have to pay the rest next month” she said.  
  
Mr. Goulen looked at his wife, then at his daughter, then at his son, then back at his wife and so on. After what seemed to Alphys half an hour of this multiple staring contest, he shrugged:  
  
“We don’t have time to search for another school" he said. "I gues this'll have to go; but,” he gave the young girl a warning look: “Don’t do anymore disasters; is that clear?”  
  
“Y-yessir!” Alphys shakily nodded, then clumsily ran towards him and handed him the rest of the papers. “M-Mrs. Dreemurr also gave m-more information a-a-about the books and school and s-s-stuff…”  
  
"This is great, honey" her mother smiled. "So, I'm going to call Mrs. Dreemurr right now; how many-oh, right; we have three days to gather your things, and also cut that hair of yours: long hair doesn't suit you, dear"  
"Uh...ok..." Alphys quickly bowed, then her mother walked away, still babbling excitedly. Kid shrugged and then walked towards his father, asking him about something. No one seemed to be paying attention to her right now.  
  
Since she wasn't needed anymore, Alphys zoomed upstairs, to the tranquil and messy sanctuary that was her bedroom, where she quickly fished he computer and started binge-watching anime. She had three days before the start of a new school life.  
  
“I-it’ll be enough” she told herself. “W-w-what’s the worst that c-c-could happen?”


	2. Begin Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days later, Alphys is ready to start anew at Dreemurr High School. But it might not be as simple as she imagined...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I updated!  
> And wow, trying to figure out which character should be a teacher is pretty hard...still, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> As always, kudos and comments are welcome!  
> (also, sorry my descriptions are poor)  
> Ps: If you havne't read the tags, then...warning for a few delicate topics in this chapter. And some swearing.

The building in front of her was really huge (maybe even more than her old school was), and looked very intimidating. It was painted white, like most common buildings, and was split into three, in a way that probably would’ve looked like a square arch from a satellite picture. And judging by the windows, there were three floors, ground one included.  
The name of said building, DREEMURR HIGH SCHOOL, was written in bold black stone letters just above two large glass doors at the center, and made it look even more intimidating. But it had a better ring to it than what Asgore’s school was called.  
  
Alphys had heard somewhere that the school originally had another name, Toriel’s maiden one to be exact, but, for mysterious reasons, she had it changed to her husband’s. People think it’s because her family had an argument and disowned her, but there were also many other theories which still hadn't been proven correct or said to be close to correct; not even her own kids knew why the name change happened.  
  
The courtyard was barely visible: it was jam-packed with students and they were all chatting about something, but it all seemed like mosquitoes buzzing to her. It made the poor teen even more uncomfortable and she squeezed the bag so tightly, her knuckles went white; the cold September wind brushed her short shoulder-length hair, which she had had cut just yesterday, and part of her open white jacket fluttered for a few seconds close to her, before she decided to close it, zipping it right up to her neck.  
  
Kid, who was just right beside her smiled at her in sympathy.  
  
“It’s going to be alright, sis” he said. “You just have to get used to it…”  
  
“Th-these people already a-a-all know each other” she stuttered, looking around. “I-I’m the new one…”  
  
“Yes, but Mrs. Dreemurr said she asked someone to help you pin-point the classes and everything” Kid tilted his head. “And, if I’m correct, it’s probably one of her children; the oldest, probably…”  
  
“Oldest?”  
  
“Yeah, a year or so older than me” her brother nodded. “I met them a couple of times, but I don't think you know them; they’re really social and friendly, and they say Toriel always trusts them with guiding new students around”  
  
“But…” Alphys raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t they…”  
  
“They’re home-schooled; so no, they don’t technically miss lessons. Their aunt teaches them”  
  
The shy teen nodded, even thought she wasn’t sure it was the appropriate answer. She couldn’t have said anymore, though, because the school bell rang right at that moment, and all of the students started pushing each other, trying to get in.  
  
“Oh dang, I’m late!” Kid exclaimed, then headed off towards his middle school. “Have fun, sis! See ya!” he yelled before he was gone.  
  
Alphys watched him go for a few seconds, feeling herself even more lonely than she already felt.  
  
_Come on, you can do this._ She told herself. _You can manage. No one knows about it, you can start anew…_  
  
Raising her head, she wiped sadness and fear off her face until she felt it was enough serious-looking. Then, the young teen went to join the crowd of pushing and screaming students, clutching her bag even tightly.  
  
\-------  
  
Several “Sorry”, “Excuse me”, “Uh, c-c-could you m-m-move please?” later, Alphys had made it: she was now in, and, according to Mrs. Dreemurr, her class guide would’ve been here any second. She hoped whoever it was hurried up: the sweaty class schedule in her hand was filled with confusing numbers and names, which at every glance would remember her of her old classes and…the Accident…  
  
“Excuse me, are you Alphys Goulen?”  
  
The teen, who had been looking at said piece of paper up until then, nearly jumped at the voice, and quickly turned her head towards the speaker in front of her: they were a teen with short brown hair cut in a style Alphys remembered was called a “bob”, with very small brown eyes and yellow-pinkish skin, wearing a blue shirt, a dark-blue blouse and brown pants; they had a notepad in their hands, a had a small pink ribbon in their hair, and a name tag: “FRISK DREEMURR”.  
  
_This must be the Dreemurr’s older child Kid told me about._ The teen thought. _He used "they" pronouns...are they gender-neutral?_  
  
“So, uhm, you’re Alphys Goulen, right?” Frisk repeated, tilting their head. “I never saw you before here, so…”  
  
“Uh, y-y-yeah…” Alphys stammered, nodding. “I-I’m her…I mean, I-I’m me…Uh, uhm…I’m Alphys Goulen!”  
  
The younger teen chuckled a little, and then gave her a wide smile.  
  
“Please to meet you” they took out a hand for her to shake. “I’m Frisk Dreemurr; I’ll be your class guide”  
  
“Uh…” Alphys nervously shook their hand back, hoping it wasn’t too sweaty. “Pl-please to meet you too, Frisk…”  
  
Unfortunately, luck wasn’t by her side: the teen stopped smiling for a second and looked at both of their hands; they gasped a little.  
  
“Oh dear, you must be so nervous!”  
  
“Uh…” the new student blushed bright pink, and quickly retracted her hand in her pocket. “S-s-sorry”  
  
“Oh, that’s fine, it’s normal” Frisk hurriedly shuffled through the notepad. “Considering what you’ve been through…it must be tough”  
  
Alphys didn’t answer; someone might call her crazy, but she wished she was in class now: that was a _really_ touchy subject, and she didn't want to talk or even think about it.  
  
“So, anyway…” The Dreemurr teen shuffled through the papers, probably having understood the message. “You have history as your first lesson, with…” another shuffle: they must’ve taken the notes in a hurry that morning. “Ah, Mr. Pole! Don’t worry, he’s always late; you’ll be just in time if we hurry up; his class is 217, just over there” they pointed at a not-too far away door, then once again grabbed Alphys’s hand. “Here, I’ll show you the way!”  
  
The older teen awkwardly stumbled a little for the first few seconds, as the two of them headed off at what looked like super-speed towards her class; however ,soon afterwards, she tried as best as she could to not look like a lost child, or like an irresponsible person being dragged by a younger student: it was her first day here, she wanted to have an ok reputation! Luckily, no one had seemed to notice her anyway, and it wasn’t long before they got to the door.  
  
“Here’s your class” Frisk nodded towards the closed glass door, which had a piece of paper with 217 written on it. “I’ll see you next period; and, by the way” they smiled warmly. “Welcome to Dreemurr High School”  
  
“Th-Thanks…” Alphys stuttered and clumsily gave a little bow, then quickly regained her composure and walked in.  
  
The class was a total pandemonium: students were yelling, talking, throwing paper airplanes ( _Have I walked into a middle school class?_ ) and…were those two in that corner…making out?  
  
_This looks more like a party than a class…_ Alphys thought a little bitterly: she never tolerated this kind of confusion in classes, mostly because it either made her feel guilty for the teacher, or she felt left out and unable to do something to join in.  
  
At least, no one was paying attention to her, which was a relief. So she just searched around until she found a desk at the front which no one was paying attention to and sat there; she examined it thoroughly before deciding that no, it wasn’t taken (who would even want to sit near the teacher’s desk anyway?) and laid down her bag with a faint _thump_. Once that was settled, she decided to look around.  
  
Judging by how everyone looked and acted, it was clear no one here was a serious student like her; or, if they were, they were really good at hiding it. And, when she counted, she realized there were twenty-one other people other than her, while the desks were twenty-three.  
  
_Is someone absent?_ Alphys wondered. _Or is it an extra, like mine?_  
  
Just then, a loud SLAM erupted in the classroom. The pandemonium stopped, and everyone turned towards the teacher’s desk: a middle-aged chubby man was standing up just behind it, arms positioned in front of him at their head’s height and hands spread wide, as if he were a wizard making magic on top of a cauldron. At the bottom, a single encyclopedia lay on the desk, probably what had caused the sound just seconds before.  
  
The man had brown eyes and a patch of brown hair on top of his head, along with a small brown beard; he wore an orange closed jacket with brown pants, and you could see that he had a bit of hairy hands. It was definitely the History teacher.  
  
“Hello everyone” he said cheerfully, as if he had never dropped a heavy encyclopedia less than five seconds ago. “Welcome back to History Class; now please, go back to your seats”  
  
There was a shuffling and sound of chairs being dragged on the floor as the students hurriedly obeyed said request.  
  
“Now, I don’t think you have noticed or heard, but…” Mr. Pole took out a piece of paper from his pocket and studied it. “I was informed a new student will be attending this school, and…she is supposed to be in this classroom”  
  
Everyone looked at each other, whispering and searching for this unfamiliar new person; it didn’t take long for them to all fix their eyes on poor Alphys, who now wished she could just crawl under her desk and hide, or at least desintegrate: her anxiety was starting to kick in.  
  
“Welcome” Her History teacher smiled warmly at her. “How about you stand up and tell us more about yourself?”  
  
Argh, why was this whole “stand up and introduce yourself” action a thing? Weren’t there any people like her when it was invented? She would’ve given anything, _anything_ , even her Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Action Figures from the 80s, to just erase it from existence; she hated it soooo much…  
  
But, sometimes, I guess you just have to make sacrifices.  
  
“Uhm..o-ok…” Alphys shakily stood up, nervously starting to play with her own hands.  
  
_Stand up straight, face the person you’re talking to, if you’re speakingt o multiple people pan your gaze every once in a while; be relaxed, try not to be nervous, or use the underwear trick…_  
  
“I, uh…M-m-my name’s Alphys Goulen…I, uh, I’m fifteen…” the teen could feel the stares digging into her back, and she suddenly got the tingling fear that they knew, which only made her more nervous.  
  
“I…I h-h-have a brother, h-h-he’s two years y-younger than me…H-h-he used to have a t-t-twin, but she, uh…d-d-died…”  
  
_Alphys, why did you say that!_  
  
“And, uh…I-I’m good at s-s-s-school…I mean” she hurriedly corrected herself. “T-t-they say I’m pretty g-g-good, but…I-I don’t know”  
  
And just like that, she finished anything about herself that she could come up with to the top of her head; so she just stood there in silence, like an idiot, trying hard not to ask to go to the bathroom: that would’ve been even more embarrassing.  
  
_Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon_ She whispered in her mind. _Think about something else, they’re staring at you…_  
  
Just when she thought she was going to burst into tears, something happened; something she, soon enough, would realize that she’d never forget.  
  
The door burst open, as someone exclaimed: “Sorry I’m late!” on the top of their lungs, probably not even meaning it, judging by their tone. Everyone immediately turned their heads towards the door, as another student made their way in.  
  
She was tall, tan and (at least to Alphys, she didn’t know about the others) pretty tough-looking. She had flaming red hair, tied into a high pony tail, with a loose fringe covering part of her left eye; her other one was an unusual yellow-green, and there was a black elastic band under it, but Alphys couldn’t tell what it actually was or why it was there. The newcomer was wearing a black open jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, grey jeans, an orange handkerchief around her neck and red combat boots with a yellow ring at the top, and a dark blue backpack was hoisted on her shoulders.  
  
Mr. Pole seemed unfazed by her sudden appearance, but the students…they looked like they had just seen the President walk in.  
  
_Is she popular around here?_ Alphys wondered, as she looked at the class, and quickly used this opportunity to quietly retreat in her seat. _She probably is._  
  
The History teacher looked at the new arrival, smirking a little.  
  
“Scacade” He said, crossing his arms. “Late again…”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, there was traffic, teach” the girl loudly commented. “Traffic lights were off, I had to find another safer route before some idiot got me killed; not to mention my brother had my scooter towed yesterday, the little bastard…”  
  
“Scacade!”  
  
“My bad” the teen raised her hands in defense. “Anyway, I’m here, and here’s the excuse note thingy” she dug out a small piece of paper from her pocket and then tossed it in the desk’s direction, where it fluttered like a wounded butterfly in the air for a few seconds before the teacher managed to catch it. While this happened, she went off to her seat, everyone following her with their gazes as she went.  
  
Alphys had to admit, she was quite…interesting and unique. She had never seen someone talk to a teacher like that, much less being this popular in the class.  
  
\-------  
  
History soon was over, and, just as they had promised, Frisk was there waiting for her.  
  
“Hello Alphys” they greeted. “How was your first history lesson here?”  
  
“Uh…ok, I guess” The teen muttered: what was she supposed to say? School wasn’t really something you gave adjectives like “awesome”, “brilliant” and “good”. Not to mention, she didn’t feel anything like that in this lesson.  
  
“That’s great” Frisk replied. “Now, according to your schedule” They looked at a piece of paper in their hand. “Your next class is Math, with Miss Cinna; that’s 103, which is this way”  
  
And once again, they were off; however, this time they were only walking, Frisk mumbling something about a few appointments they had, but Alphys wasn't listening, somehow still confused by this morning’s student.  
  
“Uh, Frisk?” she asked.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“C-c-can I tell me more a-a-a-about a s-student?”  
  
The younger teen turned to look at her for a second, and shrugged. “Well, depends; who is it?”  
  
“Eh…” Suddenly, Alphys realized she didn’t know her name. But maybe her surname would be more helpful...what was it again? “Sca…sca-something...”  
  
“Ah! You mean Undyne!” Frisk lit up. “Undyne Scacade!”  
  
“Uh…”  
  
“Tall, tan, strong, red hair, badass eye-patch?”  
  
“E-Eye-patch?” Alphys’s eyes widened: that must’ve been what the black band was for! “Yeah, I guess that’s her”  
  
“That’s Undyne then” Frisk smiled. “She’s new, like you! Only she signed up for the start of this year; got expelled from her previous school, but no one knows why. Even Mum doesn’t know, or, she knows but wouldn't say” Frisk paused to think for a second, then continued. “Anyway, she had to repeat a year of middle school, so she’s older than the people on her class. Some people thought she won’t fit in, but she immediately clicked, though, if you know what I mean: as in, people now look up to her, fear her, some even worship her; she has some kind of gang and everything” The teen then chuckled. “And she’s hella cool, once you get to know her; I hang out with her and her friends sometimes, and we cook” Frisk giggled again. “Ah, the memories…”  
  
The two continued walking, not saying much after that. Eventually, they managed to reach the class, just in time for the last bell.  
  
“You have two hours, and then I’ll take you to the lunch area” The Dreemurr child said. “Oh, and by the way…” Frisk frowned and looked down, eyebrows knitted together in worry.  
  
“W-w-w-what is it?” Alphys asked.  
  
“Weeeeell, uh…” Frisk scratched the back of their neck. “I’m sorry to break it out to you, but…I heard a bunch of people while I was there waiting for you, and…” they smiled sadly. “Alphys, people know about the Accident; I don’t know how, or why, but…they know what happened; and unfortunately, they’re not happy about it…”  
  
\-------  
  
Alphys could hardly concentrate on Math class. It felt as if everyone was watching her, staring at her with accusatory eyes, and she had been this close to having a panic attack. Thoughts, memories, scenarios, they all swirled inside her head, making her feel bad, worse, terrible, to the point where she could hardly take notes. Even the teacher, who was a nice lady in her early thirties with light violet hair and a southern accent, at one point asked her if she needed anything.  
  
Eventually, she finally managed to survive these two hours, and once again, Frisk was there, waiting for her.  
  
“Oh my gosh!” they exclaimed. “Are you ok? Dang it, I shouldn’t have said that, I’m so sorry…”  
  
“I-I-It’s not you” Alphys smiled a little uncertainly. “I…It’s my anxiety”  
  
“Yes, but I shouldn’t have told you that before like that!” Frisk looked really hurt as they pet her back. “Hey, listen, if you want, I can keep you company at lunch…”  
  
“No, d-don’t worry about m-me” she shook her head.  
  
“Are you sure? My boyfriend will understand if I…”  
  
“No, n-n-no, it’s ok” the teen reassured. “I’ll be ok; it’s n-n-nothing really”  
  
Frisk seemed to hesitate at her words; however, sensing they weren’t getting anywhere, they nodded uncertainly. “Ok; so, we usually lunch outside, but if it rains we got table umbrellas; there are no specific seats, but if you want to be alone, there' an extra one at the center where…”  
  
\-------  
  
For some reason, that day, Undyne felt pretty happy today. She hadn’t felt like this in a long time, and it pleased her.  
  
“So” she mumbled to herself. “Today Pap and Sans were supposed to check the after-school activities, and George is sick today…so that leaves me with Daisy, Daniel and Doggo…” she smirked at that and shook her head. “Of course them…”  
  
As she entered the lunch area, bag of food in hand, she noticed it was already packed with people; but that didn’t worry her…  
  
“Hey Undyne!” a familiar voice called her, and she turned around: there it was, the table with her friends. She immediately went towards it.  
  
“’Sup gal?” she greeted, taking a seat and opening her bag.  
  
“Nothing much; just asking Doggo here for the money he owns me” The teenager who had called her huffed loudly and looked at the boy beside her.  
  
“You cheated!” he protested for the twentieth time, sulking.  
  
“That’s what you said when we broke up” was her answer.  
  
The boy, Doggo apparently, huffed and turned his attention back at his sandwich. He was a seventeen-year-old dark-haired boy with hair all over the place; he was wearing a grey tank top with brown shorts, and he had a cigarette in his mouth. Not much was known about his personal life, since he didn’t really talk much, but it was confirmed that he lived in his basement, and his parents had little to no control on him; he worked as a cashier in a bar, and was famous for experimenting any kinds of crazy methods to smoke something else. Also, playing video games 24/7 for multiple weeks had worsened his eyesight a little, but he hardly put any glasses on despite he needed them. He rarely slept too, so he always had bags under his eyes.  
  
Daisy, the girl, was fifteen. Her eyes were dark, and she liked wearing black. In fact, some might also consider her to be a classic punk-rock stereotype-like girl; she really liked parties, especially if organized by her, knew everything about everyone, and didn’t give a damn on people’s opinions. Also, her hair (which was not too long or too short) was pure white. Some people thought it was no coincidence her boyfriend, Daniel, had pretty much the same looks and personality. If they weren’t basically already married to each other, they’d be very close twins.  
  
These three were all part of Undyne’s “gang”, or, how she called it, “School Guards of Justice”. The name had actually been someone else’s idea, a childhood friend of hers, but she wasn’t bound to correct him, and neither were the others.  
  
“So, what’s new?” Undyne asked, trying to change the subject while getting her spaghetti.  
  
“Well,” Daisy shrugged. “Not really much; these two gossip queens said a bunch of shit about the newest couples; like, they think Ronnie’s gay or something…”  
  
“What’s wrong about that?” The teen asked, now with a fork in hand.  
  
Her friends shrugged again: “You know how this school works; it’s like the slogan is ‘Hetero or out’”  
  
The red-haired nodded a little distractedly. “So, you were saying?”  
  
“Well, apart from that, the freak joined our school” Daisy looked at one of the tables with a frown.  
  
“’Freak’?” Undyne repeated, curiously. _This is interesting._  
  
“Alphys Goulen or something like that” the white-haired teen explained. “You missed her little monologue this morning; my, what a wreck. She looked like she was about to wet her pants”  
  
The red-haired tilted her head: “Alphys Goulen? Am I supposed to know her?”  
  
**(A/N: Gee, Undyne, she’s your freaking waifu, stop pretending…jk, they haven't met yet XD)**  
  
Daisy stared at her as if she had just said that she didn’t know the answer to two plus two.  
  
“Undyne, where were you last week!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. “It’s been all over the school _and_ the news, everyone knows!”  
  
“Knows what?”  
  
“The Accident” Daisy rolled her eyes. “My, you ne-“  
  
“Whoa whoa whoa!” Her friend interrupted her suddenly, as she looked at one of the tables. “What the Hell’s going on over there?”  
  
\-------  
  
“So, what are you planning to do now?”  
  
“N-Nothing…”  
  
“You know you’re a freak, right?”  
  
“…”  
  
“You know why? Because only special type of freaks could do that; would you ever do that, Mig?”  
  
“You think?”  
  
“Right, you’re different”  
  
“We’re not like her, aren’t we?”  
  
“Of course we’re not”  
  
Alphys was really trying to eat in peace. She should’ve expected this would happen after what Frisk said; she just couldn’t understand why they picked on her; it wasn't her fault that...  
  
“ANd look at people when they're speaking to you, freak” one of the guys pushed her slightly. “Socially awkward, huh?”  
  
“L-leave me alone…” the teen protested.  
  
“This is the best you can do?” the other one taunted. “And what will we do if you we don’t, huh? Will you do the same here?”  
  
“Oooh, I’m so terrified” his friend laughed. “This freak here is so scary, ain’t she, Loox?”  
  
“My sister is more intimidating” the boy, Loox apparently, answered.  
  
“The masochist?”  
  
“Yeah”  
  
“I wonder if she self-harms” his companion pushed Alphys again, nearly banging her head on the table. “Do you do that?”  
  
“N-n-no…”  
  
“How about being suicidal, huh?” Loox whispered in her ear.”You know the feeling; you want to let it all out, free yourself, never see everyone again, stop being insulted, stop living, rest in peace for once…”  
  
“STOP!” Alphys screamed, feeling the too familiar sensation of tears stinging her eyes, as she covered her head and ears with trembling hands.  
  
“Aw what’s, the matter, gonna cry?”  
  
"What a wimp!"  
  
Suddenly, a cry echoed through the area:  
  
“FUCKING LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!”  
  
It was as time stopped the moment that scream occurred: everyone froze, and the two guys finally did too. The teen couldn't see what actually hapepend, but when she looked at the table and saw their shadows leave, the teen felt like she was really going to cry in front of everyone, this time of relief.  
  
She wanted to turn around and thank whoever said that, but she just didn’t have the courage; so she continued eating, wrapped in her own thoughts, as a figure not too far away went back to her seat with half-smirk of satisfaction.  



	3. Ebott Town's Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We introduce a new character to our story, while ever so slightly peeking at the gays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *enters with a cup of tears in her hand* Whoopsie...Ehm...  
> IMSOSORRYEVERYONEFORNOTUPDATINGPLEASEFORGIVEME!!!  
> It's just...well, school is up again...and I have a major case of writer and art block...not to mention *drinks the tears* ARGH I DON'T HAVE INSPIRATION FOR NOT-FEELS STUFF!  
> Anyways...hope you like this chapter...  
> Before you ask, I'm not planning for Alphys and Undyne to meet at least until chapter 5. We'll see about the Papyton...  
> I'm sorry for any errors, I finished writing at 1 am XD  
> Ps: I'm sorry if I sounded offensive to anyone. I just wanted to picture Gaster in here as a really overly dramatic father. I have nothing against dyslexia, nor will I ever have.

Those two guys at lunch wasn't the last time Alphys had to deal with memories of her past. In fact, it was only the triggering button that started a long day of threatening tickets, pushes in the halls, and stares. Not even having Frisk nearby helped her.  
  
“I’m so sorry…” They mumbled just before leaving her for last period class, tilting their head at the poor discomfort-filled teenager. “I didn’t know…I thought…”  
“I-it’s not your fault F-f-f-frisk” Alphys shrugged, holding her books tightly against her body. “I…I guess t-t-that…t-t-they are right…”  
  
“Nonsense! Nonsense!” Frisk hurriedly shook their head, in a way the blonde nerd had only seen in animes. “It was just an accident, Alphys; accidents happen all the time”  
  
_Things like my mistakes don’t happen…_ Alphys thought. But she looked back at her friend and bravely smiled.  
  
“Well, gotta go now” the young teen said. “Don’t worry about those idiots; I know it’s hard to avoid them, but you can do it, I’m positive!” their brown eyes sparkled for a few seconds as they uttered their motto, before waving and setting off towards their mother’s office.  
  
For a few seconds, Alphys didn’t move; these two words echoed in her mind, as did a series of other thoughts, and time seemed to lose its meaning…then, the last bell called her back to Earth’ She slightly jumped and quickly turned around to get inside her classroom.  
  
\-----  
  
In the seconds that followed the last-call bell, school halls were filled with the chatter and hurried footsteps of various student, as they rushed left and right, searching for their classes, storms of papers and books appearing every once in a while whenever careless teenagers bumped into each other. However, this lasted only a few seconds, and after that, no one was left in the hallways and peace was restored, as if the students had never been there.  
  
Well, that is, almost no one.  
  
On the first floor, facing the enormous billboard on the wall that separated a Math Class from an empty and still unused classroom, a tall and slim figure was standing all alone, still and silent to the point you could’ve easily mistook him for a statue. He was a fifteen-year-old male, but his height seemed to say otherwise. He had slightly-tanned skin, and brown eyes with a small shade of orange that were rapidly reading every single line they could find, carefully and with interest; his hair was brown and a little shaggy, obviously cut with his own hands. He was wearing a white t-shirt with yellow edges, a long-sleeved black shirt underneath, blue shorts that arrived to his knees and high black socks and yellow, red and white trainers. Orange gloves completed his look, made with such a light and soft material that you could hardly tell they were there.  
  
The teen’s left hand was on his hips, and his right was on his chin, scratching it thoughtfully, while his eyebrows were knitted in concentration; his lips occasionally bent into a slight frown while he kept reading, not paying attention to anything else but the billboard and its notes.  
  
If you ever came to Ebott Town and were to ask around about this boy, every single citizen, without hesitation, would’ve answered you with a single name (and probably some positive things about him or where and when they met him): Papyrus Gaster. Ever since he had begun to walk and talk, his passion had been to go around town and make friends; he was always positive and helpful, maybe a little annoying sometimes, but also curious and loving. Everyone had a soft spot for him deep down.  
  
“Ah, Papyrus; he helped me with my shop when he was only seven…”  
  
“Oh, you must be referring to little Papy! Such a kind soul…he always brings me flowers and remembers my birthday…”  
  
“The kid never forgets to say hi to me; bah, doesn’t he have anything better to do?”  
  
Sadly, despite his social nature and his dream on being popular, in fourteen years papyrus had not acquired more than three to four friends (excluding family) and only after elementary school; he even used to be slightly bullied for being “stupider” than the other kids when he was much younger, something he could not explain and that children his age found weird. But he did not rebel, nor did he pay attention. He just smiled and protected those who needed it more than him.  
  
“There’s always good in everyone” he used to explain to his confused kindergarten and elementary teachers. “Even in them, deep down. We just don’t see it because they don’t want us to; if we give them time and patience, however…” and then he’d tail off, hoping the grownups had understood.  
  
The day he was diagnosed with dyslexia was the first time in his whole life he had felt a terrible sense of negativity. His parents had both been famous scientists, and his own older brother was good in class without even trying. But why…why did he have to be the weak link? Was this a punishment? Had he done something wrong? What was it?  
  
To say his father had been devastated when he found out is saying too little. He could hardly believe his own ears when the doctor told him, and it took him half an hour to stop babbling like an idiot.  
  
“It can’t be right!” he screamed at the doctor once he had regained control over his tongue. “My son…No, I refuse to…”  
  
“I am deeply sorry, sir, the tests prove otherwise” was her answer. “But there’s no need to panic- “  
  
“He was destined for great things!” Mr. Gaster had yelled. “Don’t you see what this could turn him into? He could’ve been like me; he was more promising than his brother! Why…” he was shaking now. “Why…why did God do this to me…”  
  
“Dear, calm down…”  
  
Papyrus was small when this had happened, so he couldn’t understand what his condition meant or was. But he knew, it was something bad, that he might never heal again…he had never seen his father so miserable.  
  
He did not want this. He did not want to be a failure, a disappointment…he wanted to make him proud of him…  
  
For the first few days after this discovery, he had felt nothing but miserable and negative. Then, a bright ray of light broke through his clouds to help him: Lucidia Gaster. His mother.  
  
Lucidia had helped Papyrus understand; she had told him sweetly that he shouldn’t listen to his dad, he was just worried, and always overreacted. Then she had found ways to help him study ,to help him with this new problem, and stayed by his side every time he needed her.  
  
Lucidia Gaster. Really a remarkable woman, friend, wife, mother…  
  
He could hardly remember her now…ever since the acc-  
  
“Bro?”  
  
Papyrus jumped in the air at the voice, and quickly turned around, only to come face to face (more or less) with his brother, Sans Gaster.  
  
“SANS!” the teen exclaimed (Papyrus was known to usually shout instead of talking at a normal tone) “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU SHOULD BE IN CLASS”  
  
“Science teacher kicked me out; couldn’t take any more of my humerus jokes” Sans shrugged, grinning. He was a short and stout seventeen-year-old, with black hair that was dyed white at the sides (“a dare with a few friends”) and blue-brown eyes. He wore a baggy blue jacket (whose pockets were now his hands’ permanent home) and black shorts; he too, had a pair of sneakers, but those were blue and white.  
  
He was much lazier than his brother, and was known all over town for his award-winning terrible puns and jokes.  
  
“You’re the one to talk” he continued, looking at the billboard. “I thought you had class today?”  
  
“MR. ROCK WAS SICK TODAY, SO WE HAD PERMISSION TO LEAVE” Papyrus said, turning back to face the papers behind him. “I THOUGHT THAT I’D CHECK THE AFTER-SCHOOL CLASSES TO CHOOSE ONE TO JOIN”  
  
Ah, good ol’ after-school activities; perfect ways to make new friends and learn something interesting. In short, his favorite thing about the school.  
  
“Do not pick all of them again bro” The short teen warned. “Remember what happened last year”  
  
Oh, Paps sure remembered: he had spent half of the school nights without a wink of sleep, let alone rest, finishing all the different projects for each club and his homework. He had over-worked himself so bad, in fact, that he had been dragged to the infirmary four times in a school week after barely a month, and more in the following days. It came to a point the teachers had to forcefully prohibit him from doing any homework until he had gotten enough rest to compensate for the sleep loss. But now he knew better not to do that again.  
  
“FEAR NOT BORTHER” he in fact reassured. “I HAVE LEARNED MY LESSON, AND I SHALL ONLY ATTEND TWO CLUBS”  
  
“One”  
  
“TWO”  
  
“Remember what Dad, said, Paps…”  
  
“UGH, FINE…” His brother frowned, as he checked the papers for the umpteenth time. “IT’S JUST REALLY HARD TO CHOOSE…”  
  
“Let me see…”  
  
Sans walked towards the billboard and also started studying it; his bro was right, there were so many choices this year, even more than the previous years. And they all were pretty interesting…at least, from a Papyrus point of view.  
  
“Why don’t you take cooking lessons?” Sans pointed at one of the flyers. “Or self-defense”  
  
“I ASKED ABOUT IT YESTERDAY, BUT THEY TOLD ME THAT LESSONS HAD ALREADY STARTED AND IT WAS TOO LATE TO ADD ME” was Papyrus’s answer.  
  
“What a shame” the short teen mumbled thoughtfully, putting his hand safely back in his pocket, and continued his examination.  
  
For a little while, none of them spoke, and not a single sound was heard…well, except from a few teachers from nearby classrooms, screaming at their students for God knows what crazy reasons.  
  
“I COULD TRY SEWING” Papyrus pointed at a bright pink flyer in front of him, interrupting the silence. “BUT NEEDLES ARE REALLY PAINFUL…”  
  
“Yeah” his brother nodded in agreement. “AID it a shame…”  
  
“SANS!” the tall teen looked at him with disgust. “THAT WAS TERRIBLE!”  
  
“I know” was the pun master’s reply. He continued looking at the different flyers and pieces of paper, wondering if there was any choice at all: they might seem interesting, but were they ever going to find The right one? Papyrus could still find a club outside school, or go around town in his free time like he used to…  
  
When he saw his brother finding more options under a pile of more flyers here and there, sans started to move the one to his level with one of his hands, also searching for more options; he had barely began searching when a bright fuchsia paper corner caught his eye; well, actually, the color was so bright, it was weird they hadn’t noticed it before.  
  
_Using a bright color and unusual to attract attention_ he thought with a smirk. _Either they’re very smart or very desperate for attention. Or worse, both._  
  
He gently pushed apart the flyers covering the object of interest, and then ripped it off from the nail it was hanging from to examine it: it was written in a pretty pink cursive, the kind six-year-olds would write in. Sans read aloud what it said:  
  
**“FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, DREEMURR HIGH HOSTES PRIVATE DANCE LESSONS**  
  
**COME UNLOCK YOUR SECRET RITHYM**  
  
**BEGINS: Monday 28th September, 15:30**  
  
**Schedule:**  
  
**Monday-Wednesday-Thursday 15:30-17:00**  
  
**OR**  
  
**Tuesday-Friday 16:00-18:30**  
  
**HOSTED BY NONE OTHER THAN THE MAGNIFICENT MTT AND NEO!!!**  
  
**For more information, contact the school’s secretary office”**  
  
Sans chuckled: “What a bunch of bull- “  
  
He had hardly finished his phrase when the paper magically disappeared from his hands, followed by a squeal of excitement.  
  
“BROTHER THIS IS PERFECT!” Papyrus exclaimed. “I ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY DANCING! THIS COULD BE MY CHANCE, WHAT I NEED TO BECOME POPULAR!”  
  
Despite the fact Sans did not remember his brother ever wanting to take dancing lessons, he shrugged. “It’s probably a hella lot expensive…”  
  
“OH, DON’T BE SILLY BROTHER!” the tall teen beamed. “BESIDES, THIS IS THE MTT WE’RE TALKING ABOUT!”  
  
“MTT?” Sans raised an eyebrow. “You know him?”  
  
“OF COURSE I DO! DON’T TELLL ME YOU DON’T!”  
  
“Uhm...”  
  
“OH MY GOD SANS!” Paps’s mouth flapped open like a mailbox at his brother’s clueless face. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON’T KNOW WHO MTT IS?”  
  
_It does ring a bell…_  
  
“I AM ASHAMED OF YOU!” his brother turned away from him, sticking his nose in the air. “I SHALL PROCEED TO GET INFORMED; YOU ARE NOT INVITED TO COME!”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
But Papyrus had already walked off to the administration office.  
  
Sans scratched his head, gritting his teeth: he swore he had heard these three letters before…but where? Who was he? Some kind of star or something?  
  
_Since when does Papyrus listen to boy bands or Jordan Believer guys?_  
\-----  
Wood.  
  
Very fragile.  
  
She should stop biting it…probably.  
  
Undyne licked her pencil with a sigh, passing her tongue an all the teeth marks she had made on it so far. It had always been a habit of hers, biting on pencils; she had tried really hard to stop, but so far no progress was made.  
  
_Oh well…_  
  
She had else to worry about: trying to concentrate on her lesson, like her list said. She had worked really hard on that thing during the summer, and was determined to check off all of the things she had planned to do for high school, no matter what happened. She was already progressing with a quarter, which was a good thing:  
  
**-Pass school**  
  
**-Make friends**  
  
**-Get independence from family**  
  
**-Survive all the school years**  
  
**-don't let anyone know...**  
  
Undyne looked around the classroom, her glare falling on two boys not too far away from her, whispering to themselves. Out of all of the people at school, they were the guys she hated the most: the bad kind of bullies, the ones with no problems whatsoever who just liked to push around people and make fun of them to see them cry and squirm...  
  
She hated people who did that. What was the point? Why would they do that for?  
  
The teen shook her head, and got back to listen to…whatever the teacher was saying. She was going to pass this year, no matter what. She needed to pass…she had promised…  
  
Her head snapped back when she felt herself being stared at. Her gaze locked with one of the same boys as before, who blew her a kiss and winked; Undyne felt her stomach turn inside-out just looking at him, just replaying that simple gesture in her head, and it was a miracle the girl could even keep her face straight…  
  
“Scacade, Sighting, I know your staring contest must be very important, but could you refrain from having it in class? Or would you rather continue it in the Principal’s office?”  
  
Both students looked at the teacher, whose arms were crossed and had an anything but pleased expression painted on her face. The guy turned bright pink and quickly mumbled an apology, while Undyne just nodded. Then, as soon as the woman’s back was turned, she showed “Sighting” her favorite finger.  
  
_Fucking asshole_  



End file.
